Magic of the Music
by WogglebugLoveProductions
Summary: Sasha lives a sad and lonely life until she is given a ceramic angel that plays a mysterious melody which somehow sends her back in time to the Titanic where she meets Fabrizio De Rossi who changes her for the better.
1. Chapter 1

April 10, 2011

Sasha sat in the third row of her History class, listening to her teacher's lecture detailing their next lesson. Mr Gus was a somewhat elderly man with gray hair sticking off the sides of his head and some of the students thought him eccentric but she found him to be very smart. Sasha got a few looks from some of the students in her classroom, but just ignored it. Sasha lived in New York with her mom, and just her mom because her father had died of few years ago of cancer and life was never the same since.

"Now I want you all to think about something," Mr. Gus, was saying to them. "Life comes at you fast, and it goes by you even faster. You didn't think the Summer would be over this fast. When you were in first grade you didn't think twelfth grade would come this fast. The more your life goes by the closer you come to the end of it, so you've got to enjoy it while you still have it. Any day of your life has to be a good day, and no matter how tough things get don't wish you're life away to a better place that probably doesn't exist. What I'm saying is I am giving you an assignment on the Titanic."

Some of the classmates groaned. Sasha silently whispered, "Cool," to herself, for if she said it aloud, she would certainly be picked on. She was a big fan of history and she enjoyed learning everything she could about it, in fact it was the only thing that cheered her up.

"I want you to write an essay on the tragedy about what your impression is of it. It's due in a week." Mr. Gus said. The bell rang and the students grabbed their backpacks and their books and then walked out of their classroom, to their lockers.

Sasha put her stuff in her locker before she walked outside to the front of the school building. She went over to the bike racks where she picked out her bike and hopped onto it and rode away down the sidewalk.

As usual, before she rode back to the apartment building she and her mother resided in, she turned across the street and then around the corner where she stopped in front of the old antique shop which was owned by Mr. Valentini, who was a friend of hers. She parked her bike outside of the shop and entered through the door, hearing the bell above it chime as she did so.

She found Mr. Valentini sitting behind his counter where he was surrounded by shelves upon shelves of many curious and wonderful looking things, most of which looked more than a hundred years old. Mr. Valentini himself looked almost like he was a hundred years old, though he was actually in his seventies. He was also of Italian descent and spoke with a somewhat noticeable accent. Sasha really liked him and would come here just to visit him whenever she could because she found him to be so warm, and kind, and above all, understanding of anything that was troubling her.

"Bouna sera, Sasha!" Mr. Valentini greeted her jovially. "What is new with you today?"

"Not much," she replied as she came over to him and sat down on the stool that was nearby. "Just I have a new assignment in history and I'll be at the library more often once again."

"I see," said the old man. "What will you be writing about this time?"

"The Titanic," she replied. "You know, the most famous shipwreck of all time."

"Oh yes," he said solemnly. "I remember studying about it when I was your age also. And I also remembering learning I had an ancestor who had perished on that ship also. One which I never knew, of course, but I remember hearing he was very young, not much older than you."

"Mr. Gus says learning about your history can make you think about how fast life can pass us by and how we shouldn't waste any of it," Sasha said reflectively.

"And he is certainly right," agreed Mr. Valentini. "In fact, I think you should be learning not just about things of history like the Titanic, but also more things about yourself and so be able to live your own life more fully."

Sasha frowned and said, "That's what my Mom always says also, and so did Dad before he passed away. But still I just don't know how to do that."

"And the reasons you don't know how to is because you are afraid of what other people will think of you always, no?" Mr. Valentini said with sympathy in his soft voice. "And youa re afraid to take any risks because you are afraid of what kind of consequences they will bring. I understand perfectly. All I'm saying is you mustn't grow as old as I am and yet never really have lived before your life is done. You just need to learn to take life as it comes at you, to make each day count."

Sasha thought reflectively a moment. "That sounds very wise."

"Well," Mr. Valentini replied, "I don't remember where I heard it from but I think it was an old saying in my family, of a friend of my family. Anyway, another thing that might help you to seize the day, as they say in my old country, is to find someone to help you do so."

"Do you mean like a boyfriend?" asked Sasha frowning again.

Mr. Valentini nodded. "I suppose so, yes."

"But that is impossible for me to have, even if I wanted one," Sasha said miserably. "Because I can't imagine anyone liking me for just me, let alone loving me. No one understands me better than you do, but I know none of the ones my age can. They call me a geek or a loser, and the worst of it is they're probably right."

"There you go with your negative way of thinking yet again," Mr. Valentini said sadly. "You must also learn to think about things with love and respectful for not just others, but for yourself, especially for yourself because you are such a special girl, if only you knew it."

"I'm sorry," said Sasha, "but it seems I don't know it."

Mr. Valentini appeared to be in deep thought for a few moments and then the light of a new twinkle appeared in his aged and wizened eyes. "I know just the thing for you then," he said decidedly.

He then went behind the counter and to the back of the shop and Sasha watched him as he appeared to be taking something off of a higher shelf. When he came back moments later he was holding in his hands a small ceramic angel that was playing a lute and had a cherub sitting at her feet playing a harp.

"Now," Mr. Valentini said, "this is for you to keep."

Sasha frowned sadly and said, "But I already told you I could never afford to have any of your things around here, and besides I don't even believe in angels."

Mr. Valentini only smiled and replied, "Oh no, no, you don't need to pay for this piece, it is a present from me to you as you are a special girl like I said. And also, you do not have to actually believe in angels to like them, as this one is magical."

"Magical?" asked Sasha in confusion.

"Yes," replied Mr. Valentini. "You see, she plays music." He then turned the angel on its side and turned a small golden handle in it and then a soft little melody began to play.

"Well, that's very nice to listen to," Sasha admitted with a small smile. "What song is it playing?"

"I do not know," replied Mr. Valentini. "And that may be what is magical about it. Please do take it."

So Sasha finally relented and took the musical angel from his hands and placed it into her backpack. She then left the shop, got back onto her bike and rode away home.

When she got home she went into her apartment and found her mother busily cleaning as she usually did whenever she came home. Sasha would sometimes clean their apartment also though she didn't enjoy it. She took off her backpack and took out the small ceramic angel and went with it upstairs to her bedroom.

She sat down onto her bed and held the angel in her hands for a moment completely entranced by it. She turned the handle a moment and then listened as a little melody began to play. It was the sweetest thing she had ever heard, even without words to it. It was so gentle and soothing it relaxed her and she sighed and leaned back on her pillow and let it her soothe her to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When Sasha woke up, she found herself laying in a completely different bed. It was not like her own at all as it was Queen-sized and also had a dark pink covering and larger pillows which seemed to be stuffed with feathers instead of cotton. It was also at least ten times more cozy and comfy. She sat up slowly and found she was also now in a completely different room that also looked much larger than her own. It had beige painted walls and a carpet that was dark green and there was a big rug in the middle of it which had an intricate oriental design on it. She also saw various pieces of furniture in the room including a table and a chair, and a nightstand with a lamp on it. And the strangest thing was that all of the furniture looked antique and yet also looked completely brand new.

She slowly got off of the bed and looked around her. She spotted a window in the corner behind her, except it was shaped round which meant it was actually a porthole. With her breath and heartbeat coming fast she walked up to it and looked out, and sure enough she saw a vast blue ocean everywhere that seemed to be moving by which had to mean she was on a ship.

She turned back towards the bed and looked for the ceramic angel but it was nowhere to found, strangely enough. Just then a wild thought came into her mind and she gasped at it. She then went to the door of her strange new room and opened it and went out.

The next moment she found herself standing on a long and wide boat deck of an enormously big and long ship that really was sailing along on the ocean. She found it was nighttime also. She looked up and exhaled softly at how many stars were filling up the sky. It was a magical sight.

While still looking up towards the stars she began to walk along down the deck. She walked on and on as the ship seemed to go on for miles and miles. And then she suddenly caught a faint sound being carried on the soft wind towards her. It was a gentle, soothing melody that warmed her heart to the core and reminded her of the music which the ceramic angel had played.

She began to follow the sound and as she went along she began to understand that it was actually someone singing a song in words which she couldn't comprehend although they seemed like the Italian which Mr. Valentini would sometimes speak.

She walked on until she reached the very edge of the ship at the stern. And there she found the source of the singing. She saw a young man who seemed to be only a two or three years older than her. He had midnight black hair that was slightly curled up in the back and he was wearing suspenders.

She continued to listen to his singing and couldn't but smile a little as she did so. When he ended his song on a soft and low note he sat for a moment longer and then stood up. When he turned around he saw her and looked startled for a moment and then he smiled and said in a soft and rather childlike voice with a very strong Italian accent,

"Buona sera!"

"Good evening," Sasha replied. "I listened to your singing, I hope you don't mind. I really enjoyed it."

He shook his head gently and continued smiling. "My name Fabrizio." he said, holding his hand out towards Sasha. She put her hand in his and they shook hands.

"I'm Sasha." she said.

"Is va bene to meet you, Sasha," he said with a sweet and sincere smile.

She smiled back, and then stopped when she thought again about how she didn't know where she was or how she had got here. "Um, this may seem like a rather stupid question, but where am I, exactly?" she asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

The corner of Fabrizio's lips curved into a curious smile as his warm brown eyes glimmered with glee. "Cosa sei dici? We on the Titanic!" he exclaimed happily. "We all go to America!"

 _What? How in the world did I end up here?_ Sasha pondered silently while she tried to let all of this sink in. _If we're on the Titanic, I suppose that means we're back in April of 1912_.

"What day is it, exactly?" she asked, knowing that she is probably sounding rather stupid for asking.

"April the eleventh," he replied. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she said, still feeling very confused. "I've just felt very confused lately. In fact, I don't know what's going on anymore."

"Oh no. I'm so sorry," he said, sounding like he really meant it.

Sasha took in the sight of him. His eyes were his most distinguishing feature, they were brown in color, neither dark nor light, and even in the night she could see how they really truly sparkled. Never in her life had she seen eyes that sparkled at all.

"Thanks, but I think I'll be okay." Sasha said. Fabrizio smiled and Sasha noticed that he had the most wonderful smile.

"Shall I take you to your room?" Fabrizio asked. Sasha bit her lower lip.

 _Well, I can't just tell him where I am from._ Sasha thought to herself. She looked at Fabrizio and nodded, while smiling. "Sure." she answered.

Fabrizio, held out his arm towards her. Sasha laughed and held onto his arm as they walked around the ship deck.

"Where is your room at?" Fabrizio asked.

"I remember it was back up that way," Sasha replied as she pointed far ahead of them.

Fabrizio now looked at her in great surprise, "Then that mean you first class, no?"

Um... yes, it does," she replied rather uneasily. "Is there anything wrong with that?"

"Oh no, no!" Fabrizio assured her quickly. "Not at all."

When they reached her stateroom, Fabrizio held the door for her and said, "Bounna notte, Signorina Sasha. "I see you tomorrow, per favor?" he asked hopefully.

"Well, sure. I'd love to," replied Sasha unable to keep the grin off her face.

Then Fabrizio unexpectedly gave her a tender kiss on her right cheek and then walked back to his own cabin.

Sasha felt breathless as she stepped into the cabin which was apparently hers. She found two sets of bunk beds and she climbed onto the one on the right. She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep which wasn't easy at first because her mind was on her new situation.

She felt like she had entered into the Twilight Zone. She had been brought by some mysterious force back in time to 1912 on the Titanic which was due to sink in a few days, and presumably she was here for some unknown purpose. She wondered if it could have anything to do with Fabrizio who she just met. She had warmed up to him like she had to no one else before and he had warmed up to her in the same way, and his manners seemed impeccable. She thought she might like to get to know Fabrizio more tomorrow and hopefully find out what her purpose for being here was.


	3. Chapter 3

When Sasha woke up the next morning she turned over in her bunk and felt sunlight on her face. She opened her eyes and was startled to see the light coming through a round window with the ocean outside it.

 _Where am I?_ She thought frantically. Then she remembered the events of the previous night. She was on a ship which she learned was the Titanic when she met Fabrizio and somehow there was a room for her.

She felt no more at ease than she had before for she knew what the ship's fate was inevitably going to be. Yet at the same time she was eager to see Fabrizio again. She had only known him for a little while but he seemed like the nicest person she had ever met.

She felt her stomach rumble and knew it was about time for breakfast. Walking out of her room she found many people coming out of their rooms and most seemed to be heading in the same direction so she followed them and was led into what looked like a very large and fancy restaurant.

She went to one of the tables and when a steward came up to her and gave her a menu she ordered herself a breakfast of scrambled eggs, buttered toast, and three large pancakes along with a glass of orange juice.

Once she had finished eating, she got up and left the dining area and headed outside to the decks where she hoped she would see Fabrizio again.

Soon she found him as was walking between two other men. One was thin with blond hair and blue eyes, she thought he looked something like Leonardo DiCaprio. The other one was hefty and had curly hair and he laughed with an Irish brogue at a joke which Fabrizio had made.

Then Fabrizio recognized her. "Buon giorno, Sasha!" he said cheerily. "These are my friends, Jack, and Tommy. Tommy, Jack, this is la Sasha."

"How do you do?" said Tommy nodding.

"Nice to meet you," said Jack as he shook her hand cordially.

"Would you like to go for a walk with me?" asked Fabrizio hopefully.

He looked so cute as he asked her, so she nodded and said, "Of course, I'd love to."

"Bye, nice meeting you," said Jack. "Look after Fabri, Sasha."

"You better watch out Fab," said Tommy with a wink. "She looks a fairly feisty lass, she does."

Tommy laughed as Jack jabbed at him with his elbow and they walked off together.

Sasha walked with Fabrizio who smiled at her and offered her his arm and she took it willingly. Just his simple touch warmed her throughout her whole being.

After they walked along in silence for a while Sasha said, "So tell me a little more about yourself," said Sasha. "All I know is you're Italian and can sing very good."

"I was born _Settembre_ tenth," he began. "I have parents who love me and I love them. My papa is gone now, though I still feel him with me and he taught me a lot. I am wearing his hat."

"I think it's a darling hat, and I could tell it was special to you," said Sasha. "I'm sorry your papa died, I know how you feel because I lost mine also."

"I'm sorry for you," he said. "They are in our hearts, aren't they, no?"

"Yeah, they're in our hearts," she replied.

Fabrizio smiled and continued. "A year later, at Christmas, I met Jack Dawson, who you saw with me. He is my best friend in the whole world. He was a traveling American artist and I wanted to get to America, so I left home and joined him. We had adventures in Switzerland, Greece, Germany, and England."

"It must really be special to have someone so close to you at your side," said Sasha.

" _Si_ , it is," said Fabrizio. "Jack made me smile again when I sad after losing papa. I love Jack as a best friend, and he has never let me down and always has good ideas. In fact, he won us our tickets her in a lucky poker game. Somehow, I will thank him properly."

He then noticed the tiny unicorn which was on a silver chain around her neck. "You like unicorns?" he asked as he looked at it.

"Yes, I do," she said as she held it out to him. "Unicorns are very special to me, though I'm not sure why. My father gave this to me when I was five years old."

"Angels are very special to me," said Fabrizio. "I've had a musical angel since I was five. It's melody always played before I slept."

"I can just imagine," Sasha smiled. "Where is your angel now?"

"I left it in my home, in _Italia_ when I left there three years ago," he said with a sigh. "It meant so much to me I had to make sure it would be safe. I've dreamed about going to America for as long as I can remember," said Fabrizio. "And now here I am, on my way!" He spread his arms out to the ocean. "When I get there, I will become a millionaire."

"Do you know how?" asked Sasha curiously.

"No," Fabrizio admitted. "But I know I will somehow."

It was then that they reached to bow end of the ship. They stood at the railing, close together and looked out over the ocean.

"Yesterday," said Fabrizio. Me and Jack stood here and watched dolphins," he gestured his hands to make dolphin movements. "And then I saw the Statue of Liberty... out there... looking tiny." He stretched his right arm out with his hand pointing.

"I believe you, Fabri," Sasha said as she leaned against the rail and they looked into each other's eyes.

" _E ll mare,"_ Fabrizio murmured soothingly.

"What does that mean?" Sasha asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Just something I think about," he explained. "The ocean, I... I see it in your eyes. The clear blue of the surface, the hidden places where few are allowed, and from only that I tell you have a warm heart and a free spirit."

Sasha smiled as she gazed deeply into his own warm brown eyes and murmured, "The deepest secrets of hope, joy, trust, and love... that is what I see in you."

Her words seemed to make Fabrizio smile even more than ever. "You have such a beautiful smile, it makes me want to smile too."

Fabrizio blushed slightly. "Well, I just like to smile," he said. "Smiling is my favorite thing to do."

Then they continued to look into each other for a good while before they realized they were both staring.

"Well now you've heard about me, I'd like to hear about you. Judging by your accent and strange dress you are from America, no?" Sasha nodded, not knowing what else to do. "I have always wanted to go to America and now I am and I want to know what it is like? What is it you do there?"

Sasha told him everything she could about her life in New York without giving away that she was from the twenty-first century. She told him about how she achieved in school and ran track and played tennis and went shopping at the mall with her mother, and she had to explain to him what tennis was and also what a mall was. She also told him about riding her bike through Central Park and when she would visit Cony Island and go to the movies, and she did her best to explain what a movie was to Fabrizio.

"Mama Mia! It sounds paradisio!" Fabrizio exclaimed after listening to everything.

"It's pronounced paradise, Fabri," said Sasha, correcting his English.

"Paradisio is how I say it in my language," Fabrizio explained.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know," said Sasha apologizing.

"It's okay," said Fabrizio. "Jack corrects me always. English is very confusing to me, but I must learn it if I'm to live in America."

"I'll say it's confusing," said Sasha. "I almost always find it hard to communicate with other people. So what did you do while you were at your old home in Italy?"

"Before I meet with Jack, I did not much else than help my Mama with chores around our house, and also help my Uncle Giovanni in his tratorria in our town."

"Gee, that sounds pretty boring," said Sasha candidly.

"I guess maybe it is," Fabrizio admitted. "That is why I've always wanted to go to America, to try new things and start life again and become a millionaire so I can make my Mama proud of me when I bring her over like I promised her I would."

"Let's go have lunch now," said Sasha. "I'm hungry."

Fabrizio smiled. "So am I. Come, let's have lunch."

And they did.

Afterward, Fabrizio was leading Sasha by the hand to the steerage common room. He paused at the door. "You like Irish music?" he asked.

"I love it! Sasha assured him. "Why do you ask?"

"You see," Fabrizio replied with a sweet smile.

He opened the door, and they were greeted instantly by the sounds and sights of people dancing to that very sort of wonderful music. A real party was going on. Musicians were playing, people were dancing, or drinking, or just having fun.

Fabrizio grinned and said "Dance with me, _per favor_?"

Sasha's face really lit up with delight. "Of course!"

He clasped her hand carefully, as if it were made of porcelain. She put his hand on her waist and took the other one in her hand. They began to sail around the room, completely lost in each other and the fun of the moment.

Sasha had never danced like this before in her life. Sure she had took some dance lessons here and there and had also privately danced to Irish music alone in her room, but now it was as if the music was inside of her while the magic of it was in Fabrizio and he was leading her with it.

After hours of dancing, Sasha became rather exhausted, so Fabrizio led her to a table where Jack and Tommy were sitting and pulled out a chair for her.

Fabrizio himself wasn't exhausted, in fact he felt as lively and energetic as when they had first began to dance. So, he jumped upon the table and began a solo on his own. It was rather like a mixture of Irish and Italian steps, as he would turn himself around every which way and would kick his legs, and sometimes his arms out. The entire performance length, Tommy kept alternately winking at Jack and laughing, while Sasha watched him with awe, amusement, and something which looked like love.

Finally, after a half hour, Fabrizio jumped down from the table, panting as if he couldn't stop. He bowed to his onlookers, then took out his handkerchief and dabbed at his smiling face.

"Bravo, Fabri!" Jack said impressed. "That was just brilliant!"

"I didn't know ya had it in ya, Fabri," Tommy said.

"Where did you learn to dance like that?" asked Sasha.

Fabrizio smiled as he replied with a humble little shrug, "Just from watch other people and lots of practice."

Jack whispered to Sasha, "He doesn't have a clue what he's doing."

Later Fabrizio walked with Sasha back to her stateroom.

"Thank you, Fabrizio," said Sasha. "I've never had so much fun in my life. I'm so glad to have met you."

"I am glad to have met you, too," Fabrizio said with a sweet smile.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Sasha awoke feeling more alive and refreshed than she had ever felt before. She got dressed in the only blouse and skirt she had brought with her and went out for breakfast again.

Afterward she decided she would go see Fabrizio again and that she would most likely find him in the Common Room of the Steerage section. She hadn't walked for very far along the deck when she glanced up and saw a radiantly beautiful girl wearing a long golden gown shining in the sun step down the stairs. She had her red hair pinned up in a crown around her head that gave off the look of a rose blooming.

The other girl looked up at her and smiled faintly, "Good morning," she said politely.

"Good morning," said Sasha. "Where are you going?"

"I'd rather not say as you might not like to hear it," replied the girl a bit stiffly.

"Well," said Sasha. "My name is Sasha and I'm going to go see a friend of mine who is in Steerage."

The other girl stared at her in great surprise. "You are? So am I!"

"What a coincidence!" said Sasha. "Who are you going to see?"

"A man named Jack Dawson," she replied.

"I know Jack Dawson," said Sasha in amazement. "He's friends with the man I'm going to see. He is an Italian named Fabrizio."

"My name is Rose Dewitt Bukater," she said. "I'm going to see Mr. Dawson to thank him for saving my life as I didn't get the chance to last night."

"How did he save you?" asked Sasha curiously.

"He pulled me up after I fell off of the railing," replied Rose with a hint of embarrassment.

Just then they reached the stairs that led down to Steerage. When they entered the Common Room they found it was filled with activity, and it all stopped still when slowly everyone began to take notice of them. They found Jack sitting on a bench with a tousled haired little girl sitting on his knee and drawing in his sketchbook, and she also noticed Tommy was sitting by a piano playing a lively Irish tune. She then noticed Fabrizio was sitting on a bench across from them and trying to talk to a young woman with short curly blonde hair wearing a long black dress.

"No Italian? English? English is good," he said.

"Norwegian only," she replied with a thick accent.

"Norwegian?" Fabrizio repeated confused.

"Helga!" came the voice of a gray haired older woman from behind them who began speaking in a foreign language to the blonde girl in a tone that reminded Sasha of when her parents told her not to talk to strangers.

Sasha approached him and as soon as he saw her he smiled and rose to his feet and took her left hand and kissed it. "Buon giorno, Senorina Sasha!" he said.

Rose went up to Jack. "Hello, Mr. Dawson," she said to him.

"Hello, again," said Jack.

"May I speak with you?" she asked.

"Sure," said Jack.

Tommy was checking Rose out and Fabrizio was looking at her with a curious smile spread onto his handsome face. Rose noticing this said, "In private."

"Okay," said Jack as he gathered his sketchbook and gestured for her to go ahead of him. Tommy and Fabrizio stared after them with Tommy looking at Rose with loving eyes, Jack noticed this and slapped him on the shoulder to snap him out of it.

Tommy and Fabrizio glanced at each other and then glanced back at Jack and Rose, and then at each other again and began laughing together in their Irish and Italian accents.

Jack looked back at them and raised an eyebrow just before he exited through the door and went up to the deck with Rose.

"So does he know her?" Sasha asked Fabrizio.

"She seems to know him, no? Fabrizio smiled. "And somehow I think she likes him too!" He giggled.

"Well, I'll be darned! The angels are coming!" exclaimed Tommy as he lit a cigarette.

Fabrizio laughed as Sasha asked "What does he mean?"

Fabrizio stopped laughing long enough to reply. "We saw her up on the high deck a couple days ago and Jack was, come si dice, staring? Tommy said, I am quoting, Jack would as like have angels fly out of his arse as get next to the likes of her!" he laughed as he tried to mimic Tommy's Irish accent.

"Well, I am just glad Jack has an angel of his own to be happy with," said Sasha.

"Me too," Fabrizio said

"Well,"said Sasha to Fabrizio, "Why don't we go outside ourselves and get some fresh air?"

Fabrizio agreed and so they went outside and began to walk across the deck.

"I remember yesterday you told me you wanted to go to America to become a millionaire," Sasha said to Fabrizio. "Why?"

"Because I believe it to be my destiny," Fabrizio replied simply.

"But how can you be so sure of it?" asked Sasha.

"Well, because my Mama always tell me I have big heart and can do much for the world if I could afford to. And so I want to afford to."

"I see," said Sasha. "But why do you want to do so in America?"

"Because my Papa always tell me America is the place where anything can happen and anyone can become millionaire," Fabrizio replied. "And he say he always want to go to America with my Mama and me... but he died in the town he was born in and never did. The last thing he tell me was to hold onto my dream and make it come true."

"I see," said Sasha. "I can understand and I can certainly see you as being able to do a lot of good for everyone in America. What kind of things do you have in mind?"

"I no know yet," Fabrizio replied. "But I know when time comes I will know. My Papa tell me that is what life is all about, just going wherever it and destiny take you. So tell me, what do you believe your destiny is?"

"I'm afraid I don't know right now," Sasha admitted softly. "And I'm afraid I might not even have one."

Fabrizio looked completely stunned at this. "But that can't be so! Everyone has a destiny as everyone has something they are good at. I'm sure everyone on this ship has a destiny of their own and that is why they go to America. And you are from America, no? So you must have a very big destiny as I see it in you. I do not know what it is though, you must find that yourself."

Sasha thought deeply for a few moments and then said, "Well, there are some things I like to do. I like dancing, and I love music."

"Can you sing music also?" Fabrizio asked.

"I haven't since I was a child," admitted Sasha. "Though I sometimes like to write down little poems that come to me and they seem almost like short songs."

"Well, maybe that is your destiny," Fabrizio said. "To be famous song writer. My best friend Jack is good at drawing people and he will someday be famous artist. My Papa was good at making things from wood and so he became a carpenter. My Uncle Giovanni was a great cook and so he started his own tratorria."

"Well, I don't know if the songs I write are any good really," said Sasha. "And I'm sure they aren't the kind that can be famous."

"But you never know unless you try to make them so," Fabrizio said. "Or unless you share them. So could you please tell me one of them?"

Sasha thought for a moment and then said, "Well, okay. Here's one I wrote a few days ago."

" _I wake up and see the sun,  
I want this to be the day,  
In which I have fun,  
Though I cannot stay  
I must be on my way  
To other days of wandering,  
Of wishing, of hoping, of dreaming,  
But until then I will begin my day anew  
And hope I will spend it with someone like you."_

Fabrizio smiled from ear to ear as he said, "Felissimo! Bella! Che magnifico! You must be destined to be famous in words!"

Sasha blushed a little bit. "Do you really think so?"

"I'm positive," Fabrizio confirmed.

Shortly afterward they had lunch with each other once again. Then later they went back to the Steerage Room.

Tommy approached them and addressing Fabrizio he said, "I am looking for someone else to arm wrestle with, how about you Fabri?"

"Certo, Tommy," Fabrizio replied smiling.

Sasha watched as the two men locked their hands together in one tight fist and Tommy's grip seemed the tightest as he began trying to push Fabrizio's back, and Fabrizio was also trying to push Tommy's back from the opposite end though he didn't seem to be having much luck. They both bent forward in concentration and gritted their teeth towards each other and Tommy made a grunting sound and looked as if was just about to win out. But then suddenly Fabrizio knocked Tommy's fist down onto the table with a loud bang.

The people around them cheered as Tommy sat back rubbing the back of his hand with a shocked look in his eyes and face. He then smiled and reached and shook hands with Fabrizio. He was a good sport.

Sasha stared at him wondering how such delicate hands could have such strength in them.

Just then all became silent again except for a few gasps as everyone looked towards the stairs again. Sasha looked with them and saw Rose and Jack entering the room except that Jack didn't look like Jack for he was wearing a perfectly pressed tuxedo and a pair of highly polished black shoes and his hair was very neatly slicked back behind his ears, Rose was on his arm and was now earing a slightly revealing red and purple beaded evening gown.

"Jack?" Fabrizio gasped.

"Yes, it's me," said Jack. "Who else would I be?"

"Jack you look very...?" Fabrizio tried to find the right word. "Who loaned you this?" he pointed at the tuxedo.

"It's a long story," said Jack. "I promise I'll tell you later. Fabri, Tommy, may I present Miss Rose Dewitt... what was that moniker again?" he asked turning to Rose.

"Rose Dewitt Bukater," she replied.

"Right. Rose Dewitt Bukater. Rose, this is my best friend Fabrizio De Rossi, and my newest friend Tommy Ryan," Jack introduced.

"Pleased to meet you gentlemen," Rose said smiling.

Tommy shook his head. "We ain't gentlemen, just men."

Fabrizio stepped forward and shook Rose's hand. "Is a pleasure to meet a lady such as yourself, bella Rosa," he said smiling and you could hear the struggle in his voice as he tried to sound a little bit sophisticated.

"Oh, please, just call me Rose," she insisted. "I'm not interested in being a lady tonight."

Fabrizio smiled warmly and said, "I hope you have a great time with Jack as I think I'll have a great time with la Sasha!"

Sasha took Fabrizio's hand and they began to dance as they had the night before.

"Is okay I put my hand here?" he asked as he gently placed his hand just beneath her right arm.

She nodded as she liked the feel of his touch just about anywhere. The touch of his hands sent a warm tingle thorough her being that was unlike anything she ever knew before and unlike anything she had ever felt around Robbie. She kept smiling as they danced and he smiled back at her as if he were experiencing the same kind of feelings. Subconsciously she leaned into him and kissed him on his slightly fuzzy left cheek.

He gasped quietly a moment and then suddenly began laughing with ecstasy. Just then they stopped in front of the Irish musicians as the first dance ended.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Fabrizio applauded them.

"Thank you," said the band leader. "Okay lads, let's go!"

The band was struck up again and Sasha took to the dance floor with Fabrizio again. They soon noticed Jack now had Rose dancing with him as well. They danced close together and linked each other's arms and twirled each other around. Sasha was having a lot of fun with it, however at one point Fabrizio twirled her one way as she went the other way and she ended up falling back onto her left foot and twisted it.

"Ow!" she exclaimed as she stumbled and nearly fell over.

"What happened?" Fabrizio asked with concern as he held her up.

"I think I just popped my ankle, it hurts!" she said miserably.

"Come sit over here. I know just what need to do," said Fabrizio as he gently led her over to a chair at a table.

Once she was seated he took her injured foot in his hands and began rubbing it in a very soothing way and soon she felt the pain subsiding, and as he was finishing he rubbed his fingertips over the tender place on her ankle in a way that tickled slightly in a pleasant way.

"There all better, no?" he said smiling up at her.

"Oh yeah!" she said feeling much better.

Just then the band was struck up again and a new dance started where people were beginning to form a chain of dancers. Sasha felt her energy fully return to her and stood and took Fabrizio's hand and led them into the chain.

"Andiamo! Andiamo!" Fabrizio exclaimed as he reached out and took Rose's hand and she took Jack's hand and they all began dancing side by side in a chain.

They danced like this until it was quite late and everyone was exhausted. Once they stopped Fabrizio and Sasha said goodnight to Jack and Rose and they each went their separate ways.

When Fabrizio walked Sasha back to her room they stopped for a moment and looked up at the sky which full of stars. Then suddenly they saw a shooting star blaze across the sky.

"That is your star," Fabrizio said to Sasha.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"My Papa always tell me when you see a shooting star and you are with someone you love it is yours to wish on, or you can give it to the someone who you love. So I give it you. What do you wish for?"

Sasha was completely touched. She had never heard such a thing about shooting stars before though she liked it all the same. "Well," she said slowly. "I wish for you to live a long and happy life in America."

Fabrizio smiled and then he leaned forward and gave her the sweetest kiss she could have ever dreamed of.


	5. Chapter 5

Sasha awoke the next morning in a cold sweat for she had a nightmare in which she had envisioned Fabrizio dying in the Atlantic Ocean and she had watched him swim up to a lifeboat only to be struck on the head with an oar by a callous demon wearing a tuxedo. Fabrizio had pleaded for his life and his destiny but he had been left to freeze to death in the water. She didn't know where this nightmare had come from but it had reawakened her senses to what lay ahead and if she remembered right today was the fourteenth and so the ship would be sinking this very night.

She began to think about how she could save him, but she couldn't come up with anything that would be sure to work. She wished she could somehow bring him back to her own time with her but she had no idea how to as she didn't even know how to get back herself, and even if she could it would probably corrupt the space time continuum or whatever it was called. Then she began wondering if perhaps he was meant to die tonight and she should not interfere with fate. Then she immediately thought what the hell did she care if was meant to die, she was still going to save him one way or another and perhaps that was the why she had gone back to this time in the first place.

She was so preoccupied with these thoughts she didn't even realize she was hungry until much later and finally she sighed and got up and left her room to head into the cafeteria. When she got there she saw most everyone had already cleared out but she did find Fabrizio and Tommy just as they were finishing up with their lunch. She went over to them and sat down beside them.

Fabrizio looked relieved to see her. "Where were you?" he asked.

"I just... overslept," she said. "Where's Jack?" she asked as she noticed his lack of presence.

"He left early so he could go up to see la bella Rosa again," Fabrizio explained.

"Wow. He must really be in love with her," she said.

"Si, he is!" Fabrizio giggled. "He kept me up for an hour talking about her and I can't help but wonder if he and she kissed last night." Then his face changed to a more somber expression. I hope you did not mind I kissed you last night."

"Oh no, not at all," Sasha assured him. "In fact it was unlike anything I'd ever felt before. It was just overwhelming."

"And that is good?" Fabrizio asked.

"Absolutely," Sasha replied.

Suddenly Jack came bursting in and he looked very upset.

"Jack! What happened?" Fabrizio asked with concern.

Jack gave a very exasperated sigh and approached them as he explained. "I can't believe it! I returned the tux to Molly easily. Then I went to the first class dining saloon where I could find Rose. I was there the other night, remember? The stewards wouldn't let me in, they didn't recognize me! Then that manservant of Hockley's came and said I was forbidden to speak to Rose. He even bribed the stewards into taking me away!

Fabrizio was just astounded. "That's... That's just _inguisto_! It's 'a no fair!" he exclaimed in disbelief. He was upset as Jack was.

Jack sat down beside them, shaking his head as he sighed deeply. "I don't know what to do now," he said sadly.

"Jack, you really should just forget about that rich girl," Tommy said urgingly.

"Her name is Rose!" Jack said with frustration. "And I cannot forget about her!"

Fabrizio laid his hand on his best friend's shoulder as he said, "You no have to worry, _amico_. You can still find way into first class from outside," he gestured with his other hand toward the third class gates.

Jack looked up at Fabrizio with his face brightening slightly. "That's right. Why didn't I think of that?" he said with a slight smile grazing his features.

Jack stood and began to walk away. Fabrizio at once stood with him and followed. "I come with you," he said. "I make sure you get in safely."

Tommy stood and began to follow them as he said anxiously to Jack, "Jack, this is crazy! She's a goddess amongst mortal men, there's no denying. But she's in another world, and closed the door!"

"It was them! Not her!" Jack said over his shoulder, trying to explain.

Sasha got up and followed after them for she wanted to make sure Jack up safely too and she understood what he was going through as did Fabrizio for she knew they would do the same for the other if it were one of them in his place.

The trio left the third class general room and went outside to the deck. Jack walked quickly and with much determination towards the first class entrance as Fabrizio and Tommy followed closely behind him.

Jack looked around the area carefully, making sure that no stewards were noticing them. It seemed the coast was clear and so Jack walked along as he concentrated on finding a way to get to where he wanted to be.

"Forget her, Jack. She's not worth it. Just forget her," Tommy urged him anxiously as they followed along.

Jack completely ignored Tommy and kept on looking for a way in.

They finally reached the rail that would lead into the first class. Jack moved furtively to the wall below the A-Deck promenade, aft.

Tommy sighed with exasperation. "She's in a different world, Jack. She's not for you! Just forget her!" he said, almost pleading with exasperation.

Once again, Jack ignored Tommy.

Tommy couldn't believe how Jack was ignoring him the way he was. "He's not being logical, I tell ya," he said with annoyance to Fabrizio.

Fabrizio smiled warmly as he simply said to Tommy, " _Amore_ is 'a not logical," as he had to Jack the other night.

With a sigh of resignation, Tommy put his hands together while he crouched down. Jack stepped into Tommy's hands and was boosted up to the next deck, and Fabrizio gently steadied him with his own good, capable hands as Jack pulled himself over the wall and onto the first class deck.

Almost as soon as Jack was safely over the railing, Fabrizio and Tommy heard a voice with an English accent call out to them. "Hey you! You don't belong here!"

Fabrizio looked and saw the steward walking toward them quickly. Much alarmed, he and Tommy rushed out towards the gates to third class.

"We go! We go!" Fabrizio exclaimed as the steward followed them, closing the gates behind them.

Once they were both safely inside, Tommy heaved a deep sigh of relief and said, "That was a close one! Am I ever glad to be in here again!"

Fabrizio smiled. "I just hope Jack does not get caught before he finds _la bella Rosa_ ," he said very hopefully.

Tommy sighed as he ran his fingers through his curly hair. "Well, I don't understand why Jack is risking himself for that lass. I mean, he just almost got us all into trouble!"

"Jack will be all right," Fabrizio reassured Tommy." _Amore_ always finds a way."

"But how does he know she loves him?" Tommy asked with confusion."And how do you know?" he asked Fabrizio as an afterthought.

"We just... We just know... Here," he gestured at his heart.

Sasha knew what Fabrizio meant. Jack wasn't crazy he was just following his heart and as long as he loved Rose it didn't matter whether his action was foolish or not for he had to see her again.

"Why is he so anxious to see her again anyway?" she asked Fabrizio, assuming he would know.

"He wants to tell her she needs to get away and be free... he wants to save her I guess," Fabrizio replied.

This made Sasha remember she also had to save Fabrizio, and she thought she would also like to save Jack if she could, and she figured she had to start by telling him the truth.

"Fabrizio," she said. "There is something I have to tell you."

Just then Jack came down again and he now looked even more upset than before. He walked right past them and headed down the corridor presumably towards his room.

"I'm gonna be right back," said Fabrizio to Sasha as he quickly followed after Jack.

Sasha waited and a few minutes later Fabrizio came back. "What was wrong with Jack?" she asked.

"He said bella Rosa told him to leave her alone, he was very sad," Fabrizio replied.

"How terrible!" said Sasha. "What did you say to him?"

"I told him she would come back to him," he said simply.

"Why would you tell him that?" she asked curiously.

"What did you expect me to tell him?" he asked.

"Well, what if she doesn't come back to him?" Sasha asked worriedly.

Fabrizio thought for a moment and then replied, "Then I will bring them back together. Now what did you want to tell me before?"

Sasha inhaled and exhaled deeply before speaking. "First, I think we better be somewhere more private before I tell you."

Sasha and Fabrizio stepped outside and onto the boat deck as the sun was setting. They walked around until they found a quiet spot where they were sure they would be left alone.

Sasha stood facing Fabrizio looking into his warm, honest, and patiently waiting eyes. _Alright, it's now or never,_ she thought to herself.

"Fabri..." she began hesitantly. "You know I love you and I would never lie to you."

"Si," Fabrizio confirmed.

"Well, what I am going to tell you may shock you and it might even frighten you little bit, but you need to know it as I believe now it's for the best I tell you," she said, feeling a deep pit in her stomach.

Fabrizio looked at her with wide, anticipating eyes. She gulped and then she said it.

"Tonight the ship will hit an iceberg and sink in a few hours."

"Sink?" Fabrizio exclaimed in shock and astonishment. "But it can't! Why do you tell me this?"

"Last night I had a nightmare and everyone was in the water and was dying and so were you," she said, hoping this would be enough for him.

"It was just a nightmare," Fabrizio said nervously. "Nightmares are no real, they just tell you what it is you are afraid of. The ship can not sink. No!"

"But it will, Fabri, it will!" Sasha cried anxiously.

"How you know so?" he demanded.

"I know because..." she paused, dreading his reaction, "...because I'm from the future and I read all about in my history class."

"You what?" Fabrizio exclaimed suddenly looking at her like she was really insane and he took a step back.

"I know... I know it sounds crazy, insanely crazy," she said, her voice faltering. "But I'm telling you the truth, Fabri. I'm strange not just because I'm American but because I'm from also from the America of the future and that was why you didn't understand hardly any of the things I told you about. Please believe me!"

Fabrizio stared at her unblinking. "If..." he stammered. "If you from the future why you here?"

"I... I don't know," she admitted despairingly. "The last thing I remember was listening to music being played by a ceramic angel that I just got before I fell asleep and woke up here."

"Angel" inquired Fabrizio curiously. "What did it look like?"

"It was long dark hair with a halo and it plays a lute and has a cherub at its feet that plays a harp," she said.

"Mama Mia!" Fabrizio gasped. "That is exactly how the angel I have in my home in Italia looks like!"

Sasha felt as if she were hit by a ton a of bricks as the realization of the connection came to her. "Now do you believe me?"

Fabrizio nodded, and then looked as if he was going to burst into tears. "Am... Am I gonna die?" he asked timidly.

"I... I don't know," she admitted. "I really don''t know."

"I don't want to die! I have to get to America!" Fabrizio exclaimed.

"I don't want you to die either," Sasha declared. "And I promise you as long as I am here you will live."

Fabrizo seemed to feel better now and his mouth trembled into a smile, his eyes filled with absolute love and adoration. "But what do we do in the meantime?"

"All we can do is watch and wait," she said.

"Well, at least let me go get a blanket from my room, is getting cold," he said.

Sasha agreed and he left and came back minutes later with a plaid blanket and then they both sat down on a bench nearby and waited. After a while they got tired and laid down close together on the bench wrapped up in the warm blanket.

Sasha was thinking how she loved the feel of Fabrizio's strong muscles laying against her and the feel of his soft breath against her neck, when it happened.

The deck beneath them trembled and the bench they were on shook them apart nearly knocking them off balance. They sat up and watched as a mountain of ice slowly passed by them.

Fabrizio shivered as if suddenly chilled and looked at Sasha with a look she never wanted to see again. "We must find Jack, Rose, and Tommy and tell them," he said urgently.

Sasha felt she couldn't disagree with him if she wanted to.


	6. Chapter 6

They went down the stairs and into the third class corridors to look for his friends. Soon they came in contact with water which went past their ankles and was quickly rising. It was so cold as it soaked through her shoes it numbed her feet.

After a while they suddenly heard Rose's voice shouting, "Jack! Jack!"

Then they heard Jack calling back to her, "Rose! Rose, I'm in here! I'm in here!" followed by a rattling sound.

They followed the sound of the voices and entered a room in which they found Jack handcuffed to a steampipe as the water built up around him and Rose was kissing him again and again repeating, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

 _Looks like Fabrizio was right about them,_ Sasha thought.

"Fabri, Sasha! What are you doing here?" Jack asked as he finally noticed them.

"We saw the iceberg and we came looking for you and then we heard you," Sasha explained. "What are you doing here?"

"Cal, my former fiance framed him for stealing a necklace," Rose said miserably.

"That guy, Lovejoy, put the diamond in my pocket!" Jack declared.

"I know! I know!" Rose exclaimed, kissing him again.

"Listen, you're gonna have to find a spare key, alright?" said Jack to everyone. "I want you to look in that cabinet right there. It's a little silver one."

The three of them looked at every key they could find in the cabinet but could find no trace of any one of silver. "These are all brass ones!"

"Check right here!" said Jack, pointing to a set of drawers beside him. "Rose," he said as they began looking through them. "How did you find out I didn't do it?"

"I didn't," she replied. "I just realized I already knew."

The two of them shared a lover's look for a moment and then Jack exclaimed "Keep looking!"

They all looked through every drawer and rummaged through every corner of the room but couldn't find what they were looking for. "There's no key!" Rose exclaimed in despair.

"Wait! I know what to do!" Fabrizio declared. He pulled a knife out of his back pocket and went over to Jack and after a long time he managed to cut through the center of the chain that was holding the cuffs together.

"Thanks, Fabri! I knew I could count on you!" Jack exclaimed as he hugged his best friend. "Come on, Let's go! Oh shit! This is cold!"

They made their way through the water and then when they reached the entrance they saw a wall of water ahead of them and it was clear they would have to swim under water if they wanted to get out this way.

"This is the way out!" Rose exclaimed in horror.

"We'll have to find another way! Come on!" Jack exclaimed quickly and they turned to a less flooded corridor and raced through it until there was no more water they could see.

They came to a door marker Crewman's Passage and tried to open it but couldn't for it was locked shut and so Jack backed up a way and then rammed at the door and after a couple of tries he managed to break the door off of its hinges.

"Here, what do you think you're doing!" angrily yelled a steward as they walked past him through the other side of the door. "You'll have to pay for that, you know! That's White Star Line property!"

"SHUT UP!" all four of them shouted in unison at the whiny steward.

They walked through the hallway until they came upon a long throng of people who were gathered together trying to come forward but seemed to be being pushed back.

They heard an all too familiar Irish accent exclaim furiously, "You can't keep us locked in here like animals! The ship's bloody sinking! For God's sake, man! There are women and children down here! Let us up so we can have a chance!"

"Tommy!" Jack exclaimed running up to him. "Can we get out?"

"It's hopeless that way!" Tommy yelled in rage and despair.

"Well, whatever we do we've got to do it fast," said Jack. "This whole place is flooding, we've got to get out of here!"

"Let's go this way!" exclaimed Fabrizio. "There's niente this way!"

"Alright! Let's go! Exclaimed Jack, and off they went in a new, and hopefully better, passageway.

They saw much chaos and confusion amongst passengers as they went along, turning in different directions, but staying together. This was truly feeling like a nightmare to Sasha. She just wished she could wake up from it.

"No. let's go this way!" Jack suddenly turned around a corner which led them to another locked gate.

The passengers here seemed to be having the same sort of problem as the other gate had.

"Go back to the main stairwell," the steward squeaked.

Suddenly, Jack whirled around and took hold of a wooden bench that was fastened to the floor and struggled to pull it free. "Fabri, Tommy, give me a hand here!"

Sasha saw at once what he was going to do, and Fabrizio and Tommy were instantly at his side.

"Come on! Pull! Pull!"

"Move to the side!" Rose and Sasha quickly separated the people on both sides, clearing a path for them.

Fabrizio used all the strength he possessed. With the combined strength of he, Tommy, and Jack, they pulled the bench free of its nails.

The three men held the bench vertical, Fabrizio on the right, Tommy on the left, and Jack at the head, leading them. They aimed it straight at the wretched locked gate.

"Put that down!" The steward was screaming, but he had no means of defense.

"One, two, three!" On Jack's say, all three of them bolted at the metal gate and thrust the bench into it, using teamwork.

"Again!" Jack commanded as they readied for a second strike.

Fabrizio reached deep inside himself and released his inner toughness, which was usually kept tucked away; and their combined efforts broke the gate clear of its hinges.

Fabrizio leapt neatly over the broken gate, and made sure his friends and the other passengers got through safely. Sasha rushed quickly to his side followed by Jack and Rose.

"You can't go up there! You can't do this!" the puny steward exclaimed and was promptly cut off as Tommy's fist struck him squarely.

The five of them quickly climbed the flight of stairs that led them outside to the first class deck. The air around them was so freezing it chilled them to the bone. Sasha felt a sense of relief to have made it this far.

"The boats are gone!" Rose gasped in disbelief.

Sasha felt her breathing quickening with worry again as he looked around. There were enough lifeboats. . . weren't there?

"Colonel, are there any boats on that side?" Rose turned to a gentleman of her social class.

"No, miss. But there are a couple of boats all the way forward," he replied.

Sasha breathed in deeply as they ran straight ahead. All she had on her mind was she hoped she and Fabrizio wouldn't lose each other in any way.

As they ran along they began to hear the sound of beautiful, feisty ragtime music being played. She didn't know why, but it soothed her mind just a little. Her breathing became more at ease.

A little further on and they came in sight of the band. All well-dressed first class gentlemen, playing professionally on their violins. How brave and steadfast they were!

"Music to drown by? Now I know I'm in first class!" huffed Tommy gruffly.

Fabrizio almost laughed at Tommy's cynical remark.

At last, they reached their destination and found a couple a lifeboats, which were rapidly being filled. Officers and crewmen moved about, trying to keep order among the crowds.

Jack put his arm around Rose's cold body, then turned to her and Fabri and Tommy. "You two had better check the other side. . . go!" he commanded, somewhat hastily.

Sasha and Fabrizio and Tommy ran off. She could feel her adrenaline rushing. She shivered, noticing her clothes had thinned because of the weather, and her whole body was quivering with cold, and was covered with a thin layer of sweat, as she and Fabrizio and Tommy continued to battle their way through the swarms of people.

They leapt over a rope and when they reached the edge of the ship they found themselves standing in a crowd of passengers who were all pushing and shoving ahead of each other trying to get to the front. But at the front there was an officer wielding a gun at them.

"Will ya give us a chance to live, ya limey bastard!" Tommy hollered, his Irish temper flaring.

"I'll shoot any man who tries to get past me, get back!" the officer hollered back.

"Bastard!" Tommy yelled, showing he wasn't giving up.

Just then one man climbed up onto a rope and made a leap for one of the boats nearby. The officer spotted him and fired the gun at him causing him to fall. The crowd in their terror of seeing a man murdered pushed forward and Tommy was helplessly shoved in front of the officer with the gun, and seeing him he shot a bullet into Tommy's chest.

"Oh no! Tommy!" Fabrizio screamed as he caught Tommy's body just as it collapsed onto the deck. "No, no Tommy!" Bastardo!" he screamed at the officer who had just murdered his friend, his eyes blazing.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no! Oh Tommy!" Fabrizio lamented as tears fell from his eyes and onto Tommy's face. "Somebody help me!" he yelled out helplessly. "Tommy... speak to me!" he sobbed.

Sasha knelt down beside him and put her hand on his shoulder. "He's gone, Fabri," she's said with tears in her own voice. "There is nothing anyone can do, but you can still live. Please leave him to rest and save yourself."

Fabrizio looked up at her with his tear filled eyes and knew she was right. He couldn't be weak and stay with Tommy, he had to go on, he had to fight for the life that was his one way or another. He laid down Tommy's lifeless body and muttered something in Italian as he placed a final hand onto Tommy's bleeding chest and then released him.

Just then another gunshot rang out and Fabrizio and Sasha looked up just in time to watch the officer who had murdered Tommy fall into the ocean.

As they looked toward the second boat, they saw that it was being hoisted off the dock, filled to the brim with human beings. But the tip was leaning dangerously, and sailors were striving to lower them steadily, but the ropes were stuck in the metal of the turning wheel on one side, then the other was sliding effortlessly, a little too effortlessly.

"Cut the falls! Cut 'em! Cut 'em if ya have to!"

"I need a knife! _I need a knife!"_ the crewman yelled, frantic and desperate.

Instinctively, Fabrizio took a knife out of his hip pocket. He struggled to unsheathe it.

The officer saw him, and yelled to him _"Cut those bloody falls!"_

In a flash of cleverness, Fabrizio held the knife firmly between his teeth so that it smoothly slid out of its casing.

He ran the small distance to the boat he was needed at. Gripping the knife solidly, he began striving to sever the ropes.

Most of the people in the boat were women, he discovered. He could feel the warmth of their eyes bearing into him, desperate, begging him to hurry. At the moment, nothing else seemed to matter. He set his will to it, and gradually the falls were torn away, one after the other.

As he finally managed to cut through the last of the ropes, he felt himself losing his balance, the knife fell from his hand, and before he could even feel scared, he was plunged at full length into the water.

Sasha jumped in after him and instantly felt the shock of the horrendous sensation of a million blades, sharp as razors, cutting through her all at once. She found Fabrizio and pulled him to the surface.

He spit out a mouthful of water and then exclaimed "Swim! We must swim to safety!"

She swam with him through the sea which felt like broken glass tearing through her flesh and freezing her insides. "It's so cold!" she cried out in agony.

"Keep swimming!" Fabrizio urged her on.

From out of nowhere came a nearly deafening snapping noise, and a cable sprang forward into the water near him, followed by another. They got a sudden impulse to look up, and saw one of the smokestacks falling. . . _directly in their path!_

Fabrizio and Sasha screamed in unison just before Sasha pushed Fabrizio out of the way as the funnel fell into the water with a hard splash.


	7. Chapter 7

Sasha awoke with a start. She gasped and sat up on her bed clutching at her heart. The last thing she remembered was pushing Fabrizio out of the way of the falling smokestack and then everything suddenly going dark. Now as she looked around she saw she was back in her own bedroom of her own time and everything looked the same as it did before and what was more was she was no longer cold and wet. She felt a deeply sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach as she glanced over at the digital clock on the nightstand beside her bed and when she read the time, 6:30.A.M. she felt her suspicions had just been confirmed.

"Oh my God! It was all a dream! It never happened!" she cried out in a wretchedly heartbroken voice and collapsed onto her bed with tears streaming down her face. She remained in this same position until she finally her mother calling up to her to get ready for school.

When she got to school she entered the locker room and opening her locker she put her books and backpack and her jacket inside it. Then as she closed it again she noticed someone she had never noticed before a few lockers down from her.

It was a boy who reminded her of Fabrizio for he had very similar Mediterranean features and black hair though it was shorter and slicker and didn't curl up in the back. He also looked a few years younger than Fabrizio, about her age actually, and he was athletically built while Fabrizio had been more stocky, and he wore a light blue denim jacket with matching jeans and sneakers.

He turned to look at her and smiled and waved. "Hi," he said and while he sounded American with a New York accent there was distinct tone of Italian upbringing to his voice. His warm brown eyes were his most distinguishing feature for they sparkled like gold just as Fabrizio's had.

"Hi," she replied waving back. "I'll see you around."

"Me too," he said and went on his way.

Later in the day at study period she entered the school library and went to the history section where she selected a few books on the Titanic. She was still convinced her adventure had all been a dream but now she wanted to find out something.

She took a book that was all about the survivors of the Titanic and opened and turned to the D section in the index and along the way down she came across Dawson, Jack, and Rose. She felt just stunned to see them there and felt a rush of hope well up inside her as she ran her finger down through more names until she finally spotted the one she was looking for, Fabrizio De Rossi.

Quickly she turned to where the pages about him began and gasped audibly when she saw the picture on the first page for it was him except he looked about ten to twenty years older in the photo and beneath it read the name and dates,

Fabrizio Enrico De Rossi, September 10, 1891 – April 18 1985.

She read on through the rest of the pages that told about his life after surviving the Titanic disaster. He had married a Norwegian woman by the name of Helga Dahl three years after the sinking and they had had four children together. He had served in the first world war and his children had served in the second. The De Rossis had remained good friends with the Dawsons throughout their lives. Rose had become an actress of silent movies during the tens and twenties, and Jack had become a national teacher of artwork, and Fabrizio himself had become a marriage counselor and when radio was invented he'd had his very own show where he handled clients on the air, he also worked with immigration for a while making sure new people who came to America found happy homes and suitable jobs. Shortly before he died around the time the wreck of the Titanic was discovered he wrote a best selling autobiography called _Vita, My Story._

Sasha smiled as she read about all he had accomplished and the wonderful life he had had. _He's been gone for twenty years, though,_ she thought sadly. She wished she could have had more time with him, wished she had said so much more to him, wished she had gotten to kiss him goodbye.

As she was thinking these things she heard the door open and watched as the boy she had seen earlier walked in and spoke to the librarian.

"Where may I find books on the Titanic?" he asked.

She told him where to find them and he thanked her and selected his own small pile of books and sat down at the table across from Sasha.

"Hello," she said to him.

"Hello again," he replied with a warm smile.

"You're studying for a Titanic essay, too?" she asked.

"Of course," he said. "You and I are in the same class after all."

"We are?" she said much surprised as she really didn't remember seeing him before at all. "What is your name?"

"Danny," he replied. "Danny De Rossi."

 _De Rossi!_ The name rang in her ears as she asked her next question though it came out more as a statement. "So you're Italian?"

"Yes, I am of Italian heritage," he replied. "My great-grandfather came to America in 1912. I read all about him in his autobiography and he was a survivor of the Titanic and I'm quite proud of it."

"I see," she said. "What was his name?" She somehow felt she already knew the answer.

"Fabrizio Enrico De Rossi," replied Danny. "I heard he was the most wonderful, loving, caring person you could ever hope to meet."

"Oh, I'm sure he was, I really am," she replied smiling.

"I'm hoping I can be just like him," he added.

"I'm sure you will be, I'm sure," she replied, her eyes shining with love.


End file.
